ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Orb (character)/Gallery
Ultraman Orb Orb_inshow1.png|Ultraman Orb spaciumzeperion1.png|Spacium Zeperion Orb_Zeppilion_pic.png UO-Maga Bassar.jpg|Orb vs. Maga-Basser orb with maga grand king.png|Orb vs. Maga-Grand King burnmite1.png|Burnmite Orb_Burnmite_pic.png hurricaneslash1.png|Hurricane Slash Orb Slugger Lance.jpg|Orb wielding Hurricane Slash's weapon, the Orb Slugger Lance Orb_Hurricaneslash_pic.png Orb Original Form Flashback.png|Orb's original form in the series intro Orb sword .png|Orb conjuring his sword Orb Sword summon.png|Orb Supreme Calibur Rainbow shoot.png Sword throw effect.png|Explosion caused by the Orb Supreme Calibur Zetton vs orb.jpeg|Orb vs Maga-Zetton Orb Weakens.jpeg Scythe Catch.jpeg Orb vs hyperzetton.jpeg UO-Hyper Zetton (Death Sycthe) Screenshot 007.jpg UO-Hyper Zetton (Death Sycthe) Screenshot 006.jpg imago.jpeg Burn mite intri image.jpeg UO-Aribunta Screenshot 008.jpg UO-Aribunta Screenshot 006.jpg image orb burnmite 0034.jpg Hiefimage.jpg Orbep7.png image hoe charging.jpg image,org flamed.jpg Image hoe tyu.jpg image orb posed.jpg Image hoe uy.jpg Orb Palm.jpeg inure .jpeg The UPS department of US.jpeg WWE Orb.jpeg Orb in the Snow.jpeg Dr. Zoidberg.jpeg Man in the Mirror.jpeg Images rocha 546.jpeg Orochi 51image.jpeg Image orochi 467.jpeg Orochi 49image.jpeg Image orochi 48.jpeg Image orochi 456.jpeg Image orochi 51.jpeg Image orochi48.jpeg Imageorochi47.jpeg Image orochi46.jpeg 13494918 1351536711528272 2249624337342796844 n.jpg|Thunder Breaster image orb ep11.jpeg Hurricane slash image.jpeg image Jack weakens.jpeg image orb 0000034.jpeg image orb 000000045.jpeg image orb 000000000067.jpeg Tbreastar1.png Tbreastar2.png Tbreastar3.png image td009.jpeg image Tb02.jpeg Th 0010image.jpeg imagery .jpeg image orochi23.jpeg Orochi 26image.jpeg image orochi 29.jpeg image TB 00980.jpeg image orochi0001000.jpeg image orochi 002000.jpeg|Orb using a building Orochi 00200033image.jpeg imageTB 222233.jpeg image TB GGGYHI.jpeg imageTB swinging.jpeg|Orb swinging Maga-Orochi image orb 111122.jpeg image to 0001992.jpeg image TB .jpeg image clearer pic.jpeg image orbsksskkes.jpeg imagedususususss.jpeg|Zedcium Ray image orb 1118272622.jpeg Orb Strangle.jpeg|Orb being strangled by Galactron Orb Dies.jpeg|Orb stabbed by Galactron. TB EP15-001.jpeg TB EP15 002.jpeg image TB EP15-003.jpeg|Orb in rage image TB EP15 ppp.jpeg image orb punch!!!!.jpeg image orb kick!!!.jpeg Orb kick 22!image.jpeg imageTN.jpeg image tb06.jpeg image 000078 trb.jpeg image TB 0009.jpeg image TB annoys?.jpeg image TB is annoyed.jpeg image Tb0010.jpeg image orb throw?.jpeg TB 0011image.jpeg image TB 0012.jpeg TB 00123image.jpeg image electric shock.jpeg image TB0014.jpeg image Galctron sword TB.jpeg image TB0015.jpeg image TB0017.jpeg image channeled light and darknss.jpeg Image ndkdksss.jpeg Zeppandon vs Hurricane slashimage.jpeg Image super durability.jpeg ZeppandonTeleportation.JPG TB VS ZP ppq.jpeg|Orb image TB VS ZB.jpeg image TB VS ZP 3.jpeg image TB vs ZB 4.jpeg image to Cs zb.jpeg|Orb charging his attack image TB FAILS.jpeg image. TB BEFOR BELASTED.jpeg TB FALLS DOWNimage.jpeg image TB FIGHTING SYANCE.jpeg image TB VS ZB 456.jpeg image TB VS ZO,4578.jpeg TBFace.JPG ORB ORIGIN BACK?image.jpeg Orb Calibur makes its debut.jpeg Revealed Orb Origin.jpeg OriginTimer.png OriginCalibur.png OriginArm.png OriginFace.png OrbCaliburRainbow.png Orb Origin 33345.jpeg OrbOriginIntroduction.JPG OrbOriginDream.JPG Orb Origin Reveal.jpeg Image orb origin 3.jpeg Image orb origin 4.jpeg Image vs zeppandon.jpeg Image orb Calibur 6.jpeg Image orb Calibur 67.jpeg OrbSupremeCaliburCircle.JPG Image orb Calibur ty.jpeg OrbSupremeCalibur.jpg Cvictoriousimage.jpeg OrbOriginWins2.JPG OrbOrigin!.png UO-Bemular (Empowered) Screenshot 008.jpg UO-Bemular (Empowered) Screenshot 005.jpg UO-Bemular (Empowered) Screenshot 003.jpg Orb Vs Bemular image.jpeg image ORB KICK.jpeg image Sperion Ray.jpeg|Sperion Ray Burnmite color timer blinking.png|Burnmite rise, color timer blinking image Orn Origin Rise.jpeg|Orb Origin rise, color timer blinking Orb's first apperance.png|Ultraman Orb's first apperance Orb Spacium Zeperion's first apperance.png|Ultraman Orb Spacium Zeperion's first apperance Orb Burnmite's first apperance.png|Ultraman Orb Burnmite's first apperance Orb Hurricane Slash's first apperance.png|Ultraman Orb Hurricane Slash's first apperance Orb Thunder Breaster's first apperance.png|Ultraman Orb Thunder Breaster's first apperance Orb Origin's first apperance.png|Ultraman Orb Origin's first apperance Image OWC.jpeg Image OFC.jpeg Orb v Gurrenki.png Orb vs. Renki.jpeg Renki Clear.jpeg Imafiting.jpeg Origin vs Renki.png Hurricane Slash Duel.jpeg Hurricane Slash 1.jpeg HS 2.jpeg Conjuring a abr.jpeg|Conjuring a barrier Epic_Shield.jpeg image HS 3.jpeg image HS 4.jpeg image HS 5.jpeg|Orb launching his Orb Sluggers image HS 6.jpeg image Orb vs Taurde.jpeg|Orb vs Taurade image Ahs 67.jpeg image OC .jpeg image barrier deflect.jpeg image HS 8.jpeg image hs9.jpeg HS 11image.jpeg image HS 12.jpeg Imageultra soin.jpeg Trailer orbappears.PNG|Orb appears orbeyes.PNG|Orb's eyes glassbreaking1.PNG|Spacium Zeperion is introduced orbtimer.PNG|Spacium Zeperion's Color Timer SZTimer.png SZHead.png speciumzep3.PNG|Spacium Zeperion SZFull.png speciumzep1.PNG|Spacium Zeperion speciumzep2.PNG|Spacium Zeperion orbzepspec.jpg burnmite2.PNG|Burnmite burnmite3.PNG|Burnmite burnmite4.PNG|Burnmite's profile BMBody.png BMFull.png burmite.jpg HSHead.png HSBody.png slash2.PNG|Hurricane Slash HSFull.png allthreeorbs.PNG|Orb's first three forms Magazine OrbCard.jpeg|Spacium Zeperion Ultraman-Orb-Burn-Mite-Form.jpg|Burnmite download (2).jpeg|Hurricane Slash 52d6586b500b61c7639f91d05afee5a9.jpg|Thunder Breaster 96e21b0a99bf94a77767fbf449c22a5e.jpg|Orb's 4 in-series forms Orb Photon Victorium.png|Photon Victorium Ultraman Orb Sky Dash Max.jpg|Sky Dash Max TiPI7IJl.jpg|Full Moon Xanadium 13529223 1231087183576563 3220794506248448568 n.jpg|Lightning Attacker Leozeroknuckle.png|Leo Zero Knuckle Zeperion Solgent Gold Backround.jpeg|Zeperion Solgent Ultraman Orb Thunder Miracle.jpg|Thunder Miracle Ultraman Orb Slugger Ace.jpg|Slugger Ace Orbknightliquidator.png|Knight Liquidator FB_IMG_1477476964770.jpg|Spacium Storm Orb_Specium_Zepperion.png|Close-up of Ultraman Orb arstronvsorb.jpg|Orb vs. Arstron redvsorb.jpg|Orb vs. Red King Woo!.jpeg Gomess vs Orb.jpeg tb1.jpg tb2.jpg Origin Fig.jpeg Sodo.jpg|The Orbcalibur Ultraman Orb Origin.jpeg Orbcaliburattacks.jpg|The Orbcalibur's various elemental attacks Ultraman Fusion Fight Sky_Dash_Max_Transformation.jpeg|Sky Dash Max's Transformation Sky Dash Max Attack.jpeg Orb Jump.jpeg fusionfightSZ.png fusionfightBM.png fusionfightHS.png fusionfightTB.png OrbOriginFusionFight.png fusionfightPV.png Moon Xanadium.png Lightning Attacker.png Sky Max Dash.png fusionfightZS.png fusionfightLZK.png fusionfightTM.png fusionfightSA.png fusionfightKL.png SpaciumStorm.png Ultraman Orb Fusion Forms.jpeg|Some Fusions in the game Ultraman Fusion Fight. Sky Dash Max Fusion.jpeg Lightning Attacker Fusion.jpeg Full Moon Xanadium Fusion.jpeg Orb Pose Zeperion.jpeg Orb Buckw.jpeg Full Moon Xanadium Transformation.jpeg|Full Moon Xanadium's Transformation Lightning Attacker Transformation.jpeg|Lightning Attacker's Transformation Thunder Miracle Transformation.jpeg|Thunder Miracle's Transformation Origin Fusion Fight.jpeg|Orb Origin in Ultraman Fusion Fight Knight Liquidator Hand.jpeg Miscellaneous 1sz-off.png|Spacium Zeperion 1bm-off.png|Burnmite 1hs-off.png|Hurricane Slash Thunder_Breaster-off.png|Thunder Breaster Zeppelion.png Ultramanorb5transp.png Ultramanorb4transp.png Ultraman_Orb_Thunder_Breastar_render.png Oo-on.png|Orb Origin Orb Origin Full.png imagjk.jpeg Danger Dolan.jpeg Orob_origin-1.png Orb forms.jpeg OrbSZ.png OrbBM.png OrbHS.png OrbTB.png My icon.png|Lightning Attacker statue Ultraman Orb Lighting Attacker.jpg ultraman_orb_lightning_attacker_statue_by_zer0stylinx-dak48h4.png Oj.jpeg Sugataorborigin.png|Orb Origin at the Ultraman New generation event Orb-calibur stage show.png Orb origin pic.png 14708183 621737328033359 4815193226708116254 n.jpg|Orb Origin Saga 14980762_1484190694929539_8895279142791725274_n.jpg|Orb Trinity Merchandise Burnmite Transluscent .jpeg|A transluscent Burnmite figure. Spacium Zeperion Transluscent.jpeg|A Transluscent Spacium Zeperion figure. Thunder Breaster Figure.jpeg Woo.jpeg Category:Galleries Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Images